Jean-Luc Picard
| title = commanding officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = |insignia2 = | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = Patrick Stewart }} Jean-Luc Picard was a celebrated and well-respected Starfleet officer who served during the latter half of the 24th century, best known for his service as captain of the starships ''Stargazer'', ''Enterprise''-D and its successor, the ''Enterprise''-E. In this role, he not only witnessed many of the major turning points of recent galactic history, but played a key role in them, from making first contact as captain of the Federation flagship, with no fewer than 27 alien species, including the Ferengi and the Borg, to becoming the chief contact point with the Q Continuum. Picard served as arbiter choosing the former leader of the Klingon Empire, Chancellor Gowron, and exposing the Romulan Star Empire as backers of his chief rivals, later aiding an underground movement of dissidents to gain a toehold on the Romulan homeworld. ( ) History Picard continued to serve as captain of the Enterprise-E, the sixth starship to bear the name, until at least 2379. ( ) In 2386, Picard was the Federation Ambassador to Vulcan. ( ) In 2392, he assisted in destroying another Son'a metaphasic distributor in orbit of Bajor VIII and quickly retired to guest quarters aboard the when done to be escorted home. ( : "Devil's Leftovers) Alternate realities and timelines Jean-Luc Picard remains an important figure in the Federation in numerous alternate timelines and other future realities. *In the ''Pendragon'' timeline, Picard and the Enterprise-E were main allied players at Operation Return, a fierce battle to retake Earth from crazed Vice Admiral James Leyton in 2374. Picard also exposed the Federation Council's plans for the Ba'ku in 2375. In 2379, Picard was part of the commissioning ceremony for the new Deep Space 9, and continued commanding the Enterprise-E into the 2380s. ( ) *In the anti-time future influenced by Q, Picard attains the title of Federation ambassador, and retires by the 2390s, after being married for a time to Captain Beverly Crusher. A recessive tendency for Irumodic Syndrome asserts itself in this timeline, causing the degradation of Ambassador Picard's mental faculties. ( ) *In a war-torn future caused by the occurrence of a red wormhole that destroys Deep Space 9 and threatens the end of reality, Picard survives the destruction of the Enterprise''s -E and -F, as well as Earth's annihilation by the Grigari, and is an admiral in one faction of Starfleet. Admiral Picard and adjutant Captain Nog are in charge of the project to build a time-traveling supership named USS ''Phoenix to save time from a cataclysm due to occur in the year 2400. Admiral Picard also seems to suffer from an Irumodic Syndrome-like mental degradation in this timeline. (Pocket DS9: Millennium) *In an alternate timeline (branching off around the 2370s), Picard is one of a band of renegades against aggressive Federation policy, and becomes a founding leader of the Star Triangle Advanced Guard, a breakaway organization opposed to Section 31's dominance of Starfleet, later becoming a member of the Council of STAG. (Adventures of STAG) *In the Star Trek: Invincible timeline, Picard was promoted an Admiral and was co-head of Operation Federation Protection along with William Ross. It was Picard's task to design new starship series for Starfleet. (Star Trek: Invincible) *In , Picard had risen to the rank of rear admiral by 2383 and commanded the before handing over command of the vessel to its permanent captain, Elena Jarvis. Service record *2364-2366: commanding officer of ''Enterprise''-D *2367: captured by Borg *2367-2369: commanding officer of Enterprise-D *2369: special assignment, Celtris III *2369-2371: commanding officer of Enterprise-D *2372-2379: commanding officer of ''Enterprise''-E Category:Humans Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel